Amor a La Mexicana
by AnimeGuera
Summary: Complete. 1xR Heero saves Relena when there was no danger and he messes up her night. His actions lead them onto a boat in the middle of the ocean, without any way to reach land quickly. The Global Positioning System was damaged while Heero "saved" Relena .Where are they headed? The land used to be known as Mexico. Rated M for alcohol/adult situations.
1. Wide Deep Ocean meets Land

Amor a La Mexicana  
Chapter 1  
Wide Deep Ocean meets Land  
By AnimeGuera

Full Summary: Heero saves Relena when there was no danger and he messes up her night. His actions lead them onto a boat in the middle of the ocean, without any way to reach land quickly. The Global Positioning System was damaged while Heero "saved" Relena and they don't know where they are. Where are they headed. The land used to be known as Mexico.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song Amor a La Mexicana by Thalia.

All that remained besides the silence was the splashing of the water against the boat. No spoken words emerged from either body. Surrounding them was the seemingly dark blue ocean. The blue boat matched the sea although the bright green letters on the bow stating "PREVENTER" did not complete the camouflage effect. The boat jumped a few inches higher into the air then lowered itself again; A hand leaned down to the water and created a slight wave. The silky ocean cleansed the blood that hung onto the arm. A stream of fresh blood from a bandage in her shoulder ran down to her hand into the ocean. A red water shadow followed alongside the boat.

"You'll attract sharks." A voice from the stern side of the boat quietly said. The words came from a young man who lay on three seats, staring up with his eyes closed. His clothes were dark and the jacket he wore, despite the heat, also bore the green lettering of "Preventer Yuy." The young woman immediately lifted her hand out of the water and wiped it on her clothing. She wore a black long dress. It's soft material soaked the water and blood easily.

Her eyes turned to the body laying down and glared at him. Although his eyes were closed he smirked, lifting the left side of his mouth in amusement.

"Don't smirk, its impolite." She said simply and fell back down on the comfort seat of the side. The sun high above the boat glared its hot rays down to the unfortunate bodies below. The young man took no notice, he simply remained still. The young woman began to frustrate herself with her hair. It was loose, layered down her back. Its tips soaked with sweat from the heat. she joined it and attempted a bun without anything to tie it with, and failed. Her dress, fried at the edges and blood stained, was cut with her fingers, letting a strip escape. She used this strip to tie her hair and leave it behind her back. Then, using her hand, she began to fan herself, only creating a warm wind.

She fidgeted with the black material and tried to air it out but its weight restricted any rapid movement. Standing, she walked over to the place of the young man. He opened one eye at her then fully opened both. Her shadow reigned over him. She stared at his face for a second then moved her view down to his pants. She reached a bulge in his pants, her hand entered his unsuspecting pocket. Taking hold of the object inside, she retrieved her hand. Stepping back, she looked at the object in her hand carefully. The young man immediately took notice of the metal shining in her eyes.

"Relena, what are you doing?" His legs left the comfortable seats and touched the floor of the boat. He sat up at her, almost reaching her shoulders.

She tried to open the knife with difficulty but finally the blade opened. She stared at it with amazement and grasped it tightly. It shined in the bright sun, the sharp blade reflecting rays of sun into her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." His voice filled the space of the boat again. This time much louder.

"I'm just going to redesign this dress." She responded and grabbed her dress material around her mid thigh. The knife cut through the material easily. A long slit from her mid thigh to her knee revealed white skin hidden under the black material. she took the knife with her right hand and poked the dress on her right side. The knife slipped along her knee and the knife fell to the boat floor. A red liquid splattered over the floor, the edge of the knife was drowned in blood.

The young man quickly slid on the floor toward Relena. He kneeled beside her, his head up to her waist. He opened the slit more, she only stared down at him with a smile on her face. The dress ripped down to the edge of the skirt but also up to her thigh. Taking a small handful of the black dress he tore it down. He pulled out a strip of material about two fingers in width. He separated the dress material to reveal her slightly bleeding thigh. A few rivers of blood reached down to her knee. The wound was vertical, a clean cut through the skin. He used a piece of the black cloth to wipe the blood., the wound still bled a few beads. Using the rest of the cloth, he wound it around her leg, very slowly. Once done he tied a loose knot but it fell. Taking the ends once again, he tied a tighter knot causing a hiss to escape Relena's throat.

"Sorry." He muttered softly, his eyes stayed on the black bandaged wound.

Relena stared down at him and touched her bandaged leg. The tight soft material felt rough and wet.

"Heero, you don't need to apologize for that." She said trying to look into his eyes but he averted them to the floor, not looking up at her.

He reached for the knife on the boat floor. Wiping the blood on his dirty jeans, he began to stand. He still kept his eyes down to the floor. He closed the knife easily and returned it to his pocket. His eyes were drawn to the blue waves of the ocean as Relena's never left him. Heero's hand hung lonely beside him. Relena took his hand and wrapped her arm around his. Heero turned a bit then stopped.

Clouds flew over the sky, covering the bright sun. Shadows blanketed the two bodies together. One with her eyes closed, and the other staring up to the cloud ridden high sky. Darker and darker the sky turned. No starry skies, nor moonlit night.

Droplets of water soared to the Earth. The steady fall created a beating rhythm on the boat. The splashes of the raindrops on the ocean created an image of a moving ocean. A flash of bright light lighted the scene on the three seats of the boat of a young man holding a young woman wrapped in a blanket. The rain soaking him and Relena with her eyes closed. Heero's eyes remained open and never left the wet head right beside his.

The boat had continued to travel through the ocean during the rainy dark night. The light of the early sun revealed a sandy shore near their boat. the shore terminated the boat's journey. The sudden bump allowed the two bodies slide together, towards the wet puddle accumulated on the boat floor. While covered in the blanket, Relena made a thud as she hit. Heero's eyes broke open as the boat hit the shore, he slid on the seats but did not fall upon Relena. His arms extended downwards, hovering over Relena's wet blanket cocoon.

The blanket moved abruptly, the brown wet material splashing the water on Heero's who remained still. A final movement revealed the wet head under the blanket. Relena's eyes stared up at his. Her hair matted down to the puddle of the floor. Instead of instantly removing himself from that position, he continued to gaze down a the figure below him.

He saw her wet face, the light brown strands of wet hair, covering her left eye. The brown blanket soaked with salty liquids was pushed away from the body under it. Relena's dress was drenched, the black material pressing to her body. The once loose dress was now tightly attached to her, revealing many hidden curves. Relena's breaths stopped halfway. Their eyes seemed intent at staring to the other, obliviating all other life.

Slowly Heero's body lowered to eliminate any distance between them. Raspy breaths came short. The humid air heatened with their breaths.

A yell was heard; however, it was far off and did not discern them. The distance decreased as Relena reached up to Heero's damp hair. Despite its condition, the strands were almost vertical. Their eyes stayed connected.

Unknown to either of them, a round blood red sphere flew over the sky reaching them slowly. The bright ball came in contact with Heero's head and bounced off to the stern side of the small boat. Instantly both of them turned their heads at the ball. It rolled back to Relena and its motion terminated when it ran into Relena's arm. Heero raised himself to view over the boat's sides. His legs still around Relena's. His back straightened, looming over the sides of the boat. Relena's arms fell down to her sides. Splashes of drops of water fell on her already soaked dress. Her eyes closed as the sun bore over them.

Heero's eyes searched for the owner, or thrower of the ball. A wave rushed to the boat, pushing it more onto land and causing Heero to fall foward on Relena once more. He caught himself easily, his arms locking Relena's head between them. Relena's eyes remained closed as Heero's hand brushed strands of hair away from her face. His shadow shielded the sun from her eyes. Her eyes flew open.

A figure from inside the boat watched them intently. The figure took the bright red ball from the boat floor and threw it over the side. They attempted to climb out themselves but a hand holding their leg prevented their escape. Heero remained in almost the same position as before only one arm sustaining him above Relena, the other held the vandal.

Relena's eyes had once again closed. Her lashes brushed together and squeezed together. Her head lay on the boat floor. She lifted it and dropped it again and again. Heero's head did not turn from the child but sat on Relena's legs and his hand became a pillow for Relena's head. Her wet fell on his hand and she smiled. The child Heero's hand prevented the escape was now staring at his hand. He took a breath and he let out a loud scream.

"Maaaaammmmmaaaaa!" He faced the sky, his brownish hair hanging behind his head. His eyes closed and wet tears fell out nonetheless. The loud screech did not phase Heero's grasp. His eyes did not leave Relena. The child's struggles continued and the screech became a whimper.

"Heero, please release the boy." A voice from the bottom of the boat said. Her eyes remained closed, she did not lift her head to see Heero's hand loosen on the little boy's hand. He glared at the young child as he ran off wildly, tripping over the side of the boat.


	2. Brillant Colors

Amor a La Mexicana  
Chapter 2  
Brillant Colors  
By AnimeGuera

After so many years of hiding. peeks out Its safe to come out again!! Just kidding. I've enjoyed writing the next chapter on this. Enjoy and please feel more than free to leave comments!! wink wink

Full Summary: Heero saves Relena when there was no danger and he messes up her night. His actions lead them onto a boat in the middle of the ocean, without any way to reach land quickly. The Global Positioning System was damaged while Heero "saved" Relena and they don't know where they are. Where are they headed? The land used to be known as Mexico.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song Amor a La Mexicana by Thalia.

The beautiful black silky dress now lay forgotten and trampled on the floor; the bloody cloth bandages still adorned Relena's body. A new mat was added to the decor of the room. It was one of the two rooms in the hut with walls of stone and log pillars. A chair sat against the wall next to the only bed in the room. The bed was a large lumpy mattress lain on the floor. Relena stood, wrapped in a towel, at the edge of the room, away from the invisible door. Although, the door was nonexistent, a body of a man stood there. His black jacket, damp, was facing Relena. Heero did not budge an atom as Relena sought secondary clothing from the other woman in the room. Her eyes twinkled with joy, as she shared her smile with Relena. Her long black hair fell over her shoulder and twirled as he back too faced Relena.

Relena took the red and white garments. Her face struggled to hide puzzlement. The fluffy red shirt was entirely too large on her. She held out the red garment in front of her. The shirt transformed into a long skirt. Relena stepped into it with little difficulty only with doubt. The white garment glided over her head and slid onto her shoulders. The soft cotton tickled her shoulders and fell to her arms, leaving her shoulders to the open air. Slipping into sandals, Relena stepped toward the man door and tapped his shoulder slightly. This action provided no reaction and she decidedly shoved his shoulder. Before Heero reacted, the woman came behind Relena and stuck a bright red flower into her damp curling hair above her left ear.

Heero's head turned first, his eyes caught glint as they catch the bright colors. The rest of his body turned slowly. No smile on his face, no words from his mouth. The glint in his eyes disappeared, but he tucked a loose curl behind the delicate flower. He backed out of the doorway, letting Relena pass, his gaze not leaving her body for a millisecond. Relena slowly, her eyes on the floor, walked out of room. Her eyes slowly studied Heero's reluctant attire.

Heero frowned in disapproval but said nothing. Relena's smile grew to a small giggle as she eyed Heero from his wet mane to his pointy boots. He wore skin tight black pants, extremely tight. His Preventer jacket hid a dark blue button up shirt, as well as a black vest with silver lining. His pointed boots seemed to be made from some kind of animal skin. Relena's giggles filled the void of sound.

Her laughter ceased but the smiled remained plastered on her face. Her golden locks of hair hiding part of her face. Relena's eyes looked up at Heero's eyes. All ridiculous garments were forgotten as she just found blue eyes in her gaze. Heero smirked and walked away from Relena's intent gaze. He stepped out of the room, outside of the house. The woman who gave them garments to wear stood next to a large black old fashioned stove. The woman stirred something on the stove and hummed an unfamiliar tune.

Relena took a long glance at the peculiar woman. Her skin was dark, darker than anybody she had ever known. The woman's black hair resembled the darkest places in space, where the stars are too far to see the light. Heero waltzed back into the doorway. He stood leaned against the wall, holding himself and the wall up. His eyes were clear and blue. The sea was calm…

His voice spoke softly, surprising. "The coast line goes on for kilometers." A simple sentence.

The little mischievous boy ran into the room without remorse and yelled with all his little young lungs could muster. "Mami!! Tengo hambre!!" The loud voice did not disturb the woman. She smiled and turned.

"Sientate y lavate las manos." She simple said as she held out two plates to Relena and Heero. They both held smoking food, not at all recognizable by space pioneers. "Tienen hambre?" She smiled and handed a plate to Heero. Relena followed the woman and her food towards a clearing on the floor. She set the plate down and gestured for Relena to follow. Without hesitation, Relena smiled and sat down on the floor, her skirt folding underneath her legs uncomfortable. Her smiled faded when the woman turned her back. Her eyes searched for Heero, and found him opposite of her on the floor. His eyes looked back but said nothing. No words. No smiles.

A sickly looking brown goo sat on her plate. It bubbled with heat. Orange colored rice steamed next to the boiling goo. Heero had no difficulty in spooning the food into his mouth. He quietly devoured the entire contents on his plate. Relena quietly spooned a glop of the goo into her mouth and surprisingly smiled at the flavor. She spooned another bit and enjoyed it een more. Soon, her plate was empty of the food and her stomach had become full with home cooked food.

The young boy sat silently also devouring his food with vigor. "Mami!" He held out his plate to his mother. "Puedo jugar?" The mother nodded and took the plate from his hands. He ran off in a hurry and skid to the front door. It opened to reveal a young girl who stood patiently waiting. Her smile grew as they both ran off outside together, holding hands.

Heero took his empty plate to the small kitchen and set it on the barren counter. Relena continued to consume the delicious meal as Heero stood at the doorway watching her. The mother took no notice of his lack of presence or his ever watching eyes. As Relena finished her food, the mother simply took her plate and stood to take it where Heero had laid his. Relena continued to stay on the floor, unsure of what action to take next Heero's eyes were fiercely locked on her body. She smiled as she realized the clothes he was wearing. His eyes seemed to intensify, but it might have been Relena's imagination.

"It's time to leave." He said, not faltering in his gaze.

"We just got here. Can you simply relax for a minute?" Relena said as she stood from the floor and brushed off dust from her attire.

"You can relax. I'm going to search for outside communication." Heero's word didn't impact her immediately, as she simply stared at him. His body turned as he walked towards the door. He stopped to talk to the woman. His words sounded soft and unknown. The woman smiled and nodded. Heero handed her a few gold pieces. He nodded and walked towards the door where the two children had just ran off from.

Slowly, Relena assessed the situation. "Heero!" She yelled towards the door. She stomped towards his position. She grabbed his arm and attempted to fling him around to face her but failed and she simple held his arm. "Must I stay?"

"You're a liability. I'll be back. Concepción has promised to take you in for a few days." He said without turning and walked onto a dirt road that seemed to lead inland. Relena remained that position for a few minutes before the woman, Concepcion, stood next to her with wet hands. She smiled and look at her. Her smile didn't hide as her child ran up to hug her waist.

The sun was beginning to fall towards the horizon. The shadows began forming all around the area. Two women stood near the beach. Wind beginning to blow their hair wildly. The dark skinned woman smiled and walked inside. The blonde fair skin woman could only watch the dirt road. Her eyes stung and her smiled faded.

"Please come back, Heero." Her voice lost the winds.

Well, its a lil different than what I had written before. Again feel more than free to leave me comments. (Any at all!! Except flames because that's just plain mean.) Check back soon (few weeks) for a new chapter. Laterz!!

-Guera-


	3. Tequila

Amor a La Mexicana  
Chapter 3  
Tequila  
By AnimeGuera

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or "Amor a la Mexicana" by Thalia. _

_Wow! One whole review. That's kinda sad. I was about to give up and crym but I didn't. I'm going to finish this story, even if only one person cares about it. So here's the next chapter. Two more to go. The next chapter gets a little **wild** to say the least. :)_

"Vamos!" The woman's voice echoed indistinguishably through the loud street. The street was filled with dozens of woman, men and children. A small parade of colors strutted to the same destination. They were all dressed similarly to Relena. Bright colors of green, red, orange, blue, yellow and white flashed before her eyes as Relena sought to keep up with Concepcion. Her blue shirt, tight against her and ruffles on her sleeves, and jeans, white jean material and tight, all brought together with high black boots, were not distinguishable from all the other blue colors that spun in excitement. The moon shone over them as a guardian, but what danger could there be?

All the couples were rushing into a large wooden building. A sign hung outside in white giant letters: ABIERTO. Relena was dragged through wooden swinging doors by Concepcion. The realm of old western movies was inside. The hold on Relena's arm was lost as more people headed inside. Relena stood against the concrete white painted wall next to the door. She looked around the simple yet large square room. Circular tables were sporadically spaced in the room. Already, men and women were seated in the chairs. They smiled immensely and were enjoying themselves quite a lot. Bottles of some liquor were passed around. Assuming it was not champagne, Relena smiled a bit.

The room was white and surprising bright. Candles, lamps and decorations lights hung all around. It was intensely loud, yet still quiet. The noise was a constant rumble, soothing and inviting. Concepcion found Relena by the wall and dragged her towards the bar. Relena signaled with her arms "no" with frustration. She did not drink any alcoholic beverage whatsoever. She believed it to be a false distraction and a waste of time. Concepcion laughed a little as she stopped short of the bar and sat her in a stool. The stool was worn and soft, surprisingly a little warm as well.

Without hesitation, Concepcion jumped the counter and landed gracefully on the other side. She grabbed a bottle of alcohol and with skills twirled it like a professional. She poured the upside down bottle into a miniature glass. She shoved the glass in Relena's direction and smiled. She grabbed the man next to her and launched her body on him. He caught her abruptly and gave her a kiss. Without warning, he grabbed her tight jeans and set her down. Relena couldn't help but give a little laugh at the absurdity of it. Her laugh stopped, absurd yet also cute.

Concepcion grabbed another miniature glass and set it on the counter. She twirled the bottle again and smiled at Relena as she poured another drink. Shouts erupted from next to her on the bar. She grabbed another glass and hit the tap that was hidden under the counter. Another mug filled with brown liquid, beer, appeared on top of the counter along with the glass of clear liquor.

"Tequila." Concepcion said as Relena's eyes watched her. "Cerveza." She said extending her hand to the mugs. "Qual quieres?" She said as she leaned over the counter. Relena barely realizing how low her shirt actually was and dared to take a look at her own. Semi-low shirt. A glass was put in Relena's unsuspecting hand. The tequila Concepcion mentioned earlier. Concepcion held a similar glass in her hand. She raised it up in a toast. Relena mimicked her actions and braced herself to take a drink. Concepcion downed the little glass in less than a second. Relena awed as the woman stood refreshed. She motioned for Relena to follow her actions. It was not difficult to say no.

The room was full of men, women and even little children that were picking up empty glasses. The men were laughing as the women stood to ask for a dance. Music broke out from hidden speakers away from the bar. A small one was position next to Relena. An odd formations of music notes were heard. Couples began jumping or dancing. They had smiles on their faces and mugs in their hands. Their dancing could confused with jumping wildly. A table of two men mimicked Concepcion method of drinking and were taking shots one after another. They stared each other down. An arm wrestling match was happening not two tables away. Cards were sprawled all over the floor. Chips of several colors were thrown forgotten on the floor.

With a brave heart or stupid brain, Relena took the glass in her hand and let the liquid flow over her tongue and down her esophagus. She gasped at the taste and took a deep breath. Laughter was heard nearby as Concepcion took another shot next to her. Her small son appeared to her left with a tray full of empty mugs and bottles. He cautiously walked behind the counter and bar to enter another door. She could barely breath as Concepcion jumped on the counter yet again, but she did not land on the other side. She stood her ground on the bar as a soft beat erupted from the speakers. The beat grew faster and faster. Trumpets sounded from farther along the room. Concepcion swayed her hips to the beat and was soon moving excitedly. A loud yell that sound like a painful yet happy cry erupted from one of the men.

She jumped in the air and strode down the bar with attitude. No one minded as she stood and began to stride. Amazingly, she didn't knock over any glass mugs or bottles. She continued to dance to the music as her voice rang out louder than the speakers.

_Compasion no quiero, lastima no quiero (Compassion, I don't want. __Pity, I don't want)_

_Quiero un amor duro que me pueda hacer vibrar (I want a love that will make me shake)_

She grabbed her heart and swung her arms dramatically. More people took shots on the bar. They yelled in excitement. She began to sway her hips again to the music as her voice still sang.

_Tu sabor yo quiero, tu sudor yo quiero (Your taste, I want. __Your sweat, I want)_

_Quiero tu locura que me haga delirar (I want your craziness that makes me delirious)_

She didn't know what in the world she was saying; however, Relena enjoyed the music. She also enjoyed the entertainment; never have witness anything close to that before in her life.

_Amor a la mexicana (Love the Mexican way)_

The words were soon lost to her. Her head began to feel dizzy. Her vision got a bit blurry. She didn't want to stand for fear that she couldn't. She looked up as Concepcion held her hand to bring her up to the bar. Without even a single thought, she took her hand and hoisted her unstable body up to the bar and began to move just like Concepcion. If Heero could see her now...

_If you get a chance to check the video out for Amor a la Mexicana by Thalia, do it. That is what inspired this little piece of writing. Enjoy._


	4. Return to Chaos

Amor a La Mexicana  
Chapter 4  
Return to Chaos  
By AnimeGuera

_I appreciate any all support. Thanks so much!! Someone actually took time to read this. This chapter and the next get a little risque, don't be offended: It is rated **M**. I enjoyed writing this chapter: especially the no shirted Heero, I was practically drooling in my desk as I typed. Ok, back to business: Enjoy this chapter and send me your opinions: good, bad or constructive. Thanks!_

Music shook the windows. Loud vibrations rumbled through the soft dirt. Men were wobbling around outside, leaning on each other for support. A few were standing off on the side, calmly taking care of business. Two more were passed out in front of the building. A look of confusion along with amusement forged on his masculine face. He stared into the foggy windows of the lively building, hoping to see someone, anyone recognizable.

He petted the brown quiet animal and patted its rough hairs. The hot night air hit his bare chest, warming the tears of sweat, creating even more. The wind ruffled his unruly mane, twigs and leaves fell out his head, evading capture.His muscles constricted uncontrollably to the sudden change in atmosphere. His shoulders, lean and cut, perfectly complemented his mountainous stomach. He had small scratches and minor wounds over his arms. A small tear of the remains of his shirt around his left shoulder. The dark blue material was torn and stained with dots of blood.

He leaned into the horse and dropped himself to the ground. His tight black jeans were torn as well. A large gaping hole in his right knee as well as several torn lines over his thighs. He looked around, analyzing and searching, nothing was found. His eyes closed a bit and he let the wind cool his hot body. Shirtless and confident, he walked into the "Cantina."

The scene inside would be ridiculous if it wasn't true. In the corner, the excitement was around a mechanical bull, which was being ridden by a very vivacious blonde. She held onto the bull for life, and yet she moved so gracefully, sensually on it. Her body thrusted back and forth for balance. One barely dressed woman was dancing atop the bar while she sang to a foreign song. Men were hooting and hollering like wild animals as they held nearly empty bottles of liquor. The barely dressed man shook his head as he continued to glance around, taking in the scene of amusement. A few couples were slow dancing or holding each other up on the dance floor. The loud music didn't match their slow feet. A woman looked up to see him and let out a yell. "Solo para mujeres!!" She screeched to alert more women around her.

His eyebrow raised in confusion as women rounded around him, as well as a few men. The music volume fell a few decibels; the women on the bar stopped dancing and veered towards him. He was completely surrounded by an entire intoxicated village. He did nothing but stand there and look at them looking at him. His gaze didn't falter, his eyes never changed. Soon enough, more and more got bored with the lack of a show and walked back to their stools, tables, dances and bar tops. A few women didn't seem bored with a shirtless, toned man standing in their vicinity. They circled him like lionesses do their prey. He paid no attention to their leering eyes at his vulnerable body. His eyes were transfixed on the bar area. The same woman who was struggling to stay on the bull was now struggling for balance; she stumbled to climb up top and her knees hit the dark oak wood. She smiled as the music volume was raised and the beat began to change.

Her partner began moving with ease along the bar top. The first woman circled her head, making her hair spin wildly, excitedly. She was drenched in sweat, it poured from her blond hairs sticking to her face, all over her neck, down to her shirt that barely contained their treasures inside. Her low shirt left hardly anything to wonder, its black material clung to her body for life. Her body was incredible, each curve perfectly leading to the next. She stood up, her back to the audience, and jumped. Her hips shook from one side to the other, wildly and freely. Her tight jeans touched her every part of her thighs. She wore no shoes, but feet gripping the wood she danced on. Dramatically, she spun around to face the audience, her eyes open, slightly red, a bit lost. Slowly, the features of her face became familiar. Her eyes could never be forgotten. The wild woman on the bar was Relena…

He could not move. His eyes could only follow the movements of this woman…Relena was the woman. He stood shocked, barely realizing the women around him were grabbing certain areas of his body. Each grip aiming closer to their prize. A hand gripped on his buttocks jolted his mind to start. His eyes froze, his hands became fists, his leg took one step closer to the bar. His eyes now focused on the men leering at the wild woman. Their drinks were in their hands, their voices loud and rambunctious. They yelled and shouted in enthusiasm for the duo on the bar. He took slow steps towards them, aiming his feet carefully as if they contained pounds of lead. One man in particular was leaning against the bar, his face clearly happy to see these women. One arm reached to grabbed the wild woman, his efforts failed as he landed on the flow swiftly. The man looked up dazed but not concerned. His nose gushed blood, his eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The aggressor looked up to his wild woman. "What the **hell** are you doing?" He spit out with each slow breath he took.

"Heero!" The wild woman's bright voice said. "You're back!" She jumped from her bar and aimed for his stiff body. He caught her leaping body with ease, he set her down on the cold concrete floor, his hand still had hold of her arm. She leapt into his arms, she didn't seem to mind his sweaty bare chest. Her breath reeked of alcohol, her words slightly distorted. Heero didn't budge as she held him close. His breaths remained short. In and out. He pulled her away from him, his face up to hers.

"What were you doing up there?" He said as calmly as he could muster his words. They still managed to sound forced and harsh.

"I was having fun with Concha. Duh!" She said and attempted to walk off to a nearby stool. His hold on her arm was still strong. She was forced to turn again to meet his face. Her head focused on the ground. "Wait…why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Her sweet voice said. She looked around the room as if the answer was somewhere else. "I kinda like it." She said as she reached out to touch his chest. Her hand felt a hard shoulder, shaking slightly. Heero's eyes closed.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he screamed at her. She flinched backwards and held her head.

"Tequila?" A voice from the other side of the bar said. It was Concepción. She smiled at Heero and Relena as she held out two shots of the wonderful magic drink that made even little good girls into wild women. Heero grabbed one and downed the drink like a professional before grabbing the second from Relena's hand and hold it up to his lips.

"Is this what you have been drinking? Do you even know how to drink, Relena?" He said. She reached back for her own shot. She grabbed it from his hand and took only half a second to flow the liquid down to her stomach. His eyes never left her. She smiled devilishly and set the glass down.

"Want to find out?"

_Ohh! A challenge, will Heero accept? Or what will happen. The last chapter will follow this one, already written but being edited carefully. Please feel free to write a review containing your opinion. I'll take anything!! Until next time. -Guera-_


	5. Lucha Libre

Amor a La Mexicana  
Chapter 5  
Lucha Libre  
By AnimeGuera

_This is the last chapter in this short little saga. I appreciate all the support I have recieved. I hope you're satisfied with the ending. Enjoy!! _

His blue cold eyes focused on the drunken, silly, woman in front of him. Could they look any deeper into her, it would be into her soul. Her words still mildly registering in his mind. _Want to find out?_ The taste of the tequila still remained on his tongue. Its harsh taste help to retain calm in this ridiculous situation.

"No. It's time to go home." His eyes didn't budge for a second as he grabbed her arm again. Only this time, she resisted.

"Go home to what?" Her arm twisted and pulled. His grip was strong. She managed to wiggle herself from his grasp and took a step backwards.

"It's not safe." He said calmly, and stepped towards her.

"Not safe? It's your fault we're here!" She took another wobbly step backwards. Her voice getting louder.

"Highly unlikely its my fault you're on top of bar." His voice remained at the same level of volume. He didn't want to raise his voice in public.

"If you hadn't incorrectly suspicious of the Prime Minister and his compliments." Her efforts to speak were beginning to strain. Skipped words became obvious.

"He was eyeing you like a hawk does his prey." His voice more demanding than certain.

"Jealous?" She smiled, stepping forward once again.

"I was protecting you." A simple response.

"I don't wanna, woah!" her ankle connected with a wooden spilt stool and she fell backwards with shock on her face. She hung a few inches from hitting the ground, Heero's arms sustaining her in the air. She smiled quietly. Looking up at his eyes, they had changed instantly. He lifted her with ease on his shoulder. She only looked in wonderment as the scene changed from the roof to the floor. He began walking towards the winging wooden doors, carrying Relena as if she were a sack of potatoes. Her weight or kicking arms did not seem to faze him.

"Bastardo! Let me down!" She demanded from a compromised position. He did not seem to hear her words and only kept walking. The men and women, who did not seem to notice his arrival earlier, now were very attentive to his actions. It was meant to hit him. But as the bottle shattered into undecipherable pieces, the damage was done to the wrong person. Relena's outburst was silenced as she lay limp on Heero's shoulders. Her sweat doused hair, long as it was, almost reach the floor and the shards of glass now covering it. A small trickle of blood dripped from her blonde strands.

He turned slowly, disregarding the cuts on his feet made by the broken bottle. A small pool of blood formed around his feet. Without adjusting Relena, he reached behind him and extracted a gun from his jeans. The black piece of steal was simple and his grip on it made the women hide behind the men in the room. He aimed slowly at each and every man staring at him. His gaze didn't change, his blue eyes didn't blink. The trigger was pulled down efficiently as one man braved to step forward.

Another sound of cocking could be heard from his left. He side glanced to view down a barrel of a rifle. Although the man's eyes were red, he stood steadily and held the rifle upright. The black shadow gaping holes definitely put the situation into perspective. Without a verbal response, Heero set his gun on the floor of the establishment, while simultaneously setting the unconscious Relena on a nearby chair. She sat limp, her head hung against the back rest. Her long blonde draped over her chest. He took a long glance before returning to the rifle aimed at his body.

"What do you want?" He practically growled at the rifle man. His gaze became intense; the rifle did not waver a bit.

"Dejala." He said motioning with the rifle to the sleeping figure, sitting uncomfortably, on the wooden chair. Heero shook his head and continued to stare at the rifle. They stood, their eyes not blinking. Seconds passed, minutes came and went. The silence in the room was uncommon and restraining.

A shout from the back room erupted loudly. The sound of a woman. "Lucha!!" She shouted to the roof. From the bar top she shouted louder, raising her fists. Egging on the men around her. Soon the entire room erupted in the same roar. "Lucha!! Lucha!! Lucha!!" Heero's left eyebrow lifted up in intrigue. His face smirked in amusement. A fight could be fun.

The woman who was shouting at the top of her lungs approached both the men. She smiled and twirled around the two most dangerous men in the room. She lowered the man's rifle and he did not protest. She instinctively grabbed the pistol from the floor, taunting Heero with a wave from it. Signaling with her finger for the men to follow, she led the rifleman to a nearby table. Heero stood rigidly. He slowly followed the strange woman; he sat across from the rifleman. He set his elbow on the table and held his hand out for Heero to hold. Without understanding, he set his elbow on the table opposite of him. He grasped the man's hand; Concepcion set her hand on their fists. She looked at both men, smiling.

"Uno..." Heero gripped tighter.

"Dos..." The rifleman locked his arm.

"Tres!" Concepcion shouted and released the men's hands. The rifleman used his strength to push Heero's arm against he table. It slowly began to fall. Heero didn't seem to be concerned with this fact. A few seconds later and the man could not seem to budge Heero's arm any further. It remained there for quite a while, the tension in the man's arm tightening. His forehead began to drip sweat. He longer felt as confident in himself as before. Heero was calm. His face was set in stone, staring at his opponent. With a small smirk, his hand pushed the man's arm down to the table. It quickly made contact with the table. The rifleman's eyes awed in defeat.

Heero's eyes shifted from the rifleman to the lone woman on the chair. Her eyes began to open, her head began to hurt. A loud voice, slowly accompanied by music, began to sing.

_Amor a la Mexicana (Love the Mexican way)_

The group that had been surrounding them, dissipated. Losing interesting, they began to dance once more. To drink once more. To enjoy their night once more.

_De Cumbia, Huapango y Son _

The mechanical bull at the corner was whirring with loud sounds. A woman climbed on top and began to enjoy the ride.

_Caballo, bota y sombrero (Horse, boots and hat)_

The rifleman lost interest in Heero, as he found a half filled bottle of white gold.

_Tequila, tabaco y ron (tequila, tobacco and rum)_

Relena began to sit up, she also began to slide off the chair.

_Amor a la Mexicana (Love the Mexican way)_

A soft gust of chilled air flew into the building.

_Caliente al ritmo del sol (Hot as the rythym of the sun)_

Heero suddenly realizad how hot this room was. All the movement of the people inside, all their sweating. Even without a shirt, he felt heat radiating from his chest, and his entire body.

_Despacio__ y luego me mata (Slow and then it kills me)_

Relena lay on the floor, disoriented. She looked around, quickly causing more dizziness.

_Macho de corazón (Macho(male) of the heart)_

Without a second thought, Heero went and picked her up from the floor. The crunch of the broken glass, cutting more and more into his feet. He felt more heat from Relena, combining it with his own. She still seemed confused, or rather drunk. One of her eyes remained opened, while the other falsely winked at Heero. He didn't look down at her until they reached the wooden swinging doors. Walking through them, the music inside could still be heard.

_Amor a la mexicana (Love the Mexican way)_

Heero ignored it and focused on Relena's bleeding head wound. He set her down on the muddy road and tore her clothing, yet again. She didn't resist, she merely stared at him as he carefully wiped as much blood as he could from the wound.

"You don't need stitches." He said softly as he attempted to bandage the wound with a small amount of cloth. The material was not long enough to wrap around her head. His frustration was quiet and yet apparent. His face did not show, neither did his eyes. But he held the cloth over head, moving it slightly left then right. He moved it on top of her head, then around her neck. He was indecisive and unsure.

Relena did bother to say anything. She unbuttoned the black tight shirt she wore, revealing a rather lacy bra. The black lace barely contained their gems. It was almost unconceivable that she wore something under that shirt. Heero sat, in silence, his eyes entranced by her movements. He looked away and attempted to keep his eyes there but found it difficult. They kept wavering, with each button, they strayed less and less. Her navel was revealed, sweaty and dripping. As she undressed the shirt from her body, Heero's eyes could not longer stay away. They stared at her body, at her gems, at her completely. His focus, attention all on her. She smiled and draped the shirt over his arm. She sat there waiting, watching his eyes watch her. It was amusing. Adjusting one of her straps, he heard him gulp all the drool that seemed to accumulated in his quiet closed mouth.

Slowly grabbing the shirt, he draped it on her head, slightly wrapping it round. His eyes still nerve wreckingly focused on her and her body. He took one glance up at her eyes. It was her chance, she leaned forward her body extending, her gems colliding together.

_Suavecito quiero, (Softly I want it)_

Before she reached her target, his lips took possession of hers.

_Bien rudo lo quiero (Roughly I want it)_

Lips connected, he took a deep breath; his eyes closed and held her waist.

_Quiero que me llegue hasta el fondo del corazón (I want it until it reaches the depths of my heart)_

She pushed against him, attempting to close any and all distance between them. He pulled her closer, resulting in her body sitting on top of hers. She began to pull away, to breathe.

_Lento yo lo quiero (Slowly I want it)_

She took a quick breath before having to hold it again as Heero smothered her again with his lips.

_Siempre más yo quiero (Always more I want it)_

She kissed him back, his arms grabbing and groping her back. One hand, entangling in his hair, the other caressing his bare back.

_Quiero que me espante hasta perder la razón (I want it to thrill me until I lose my mind)_

He lost all reason, all he could feel was her lips, her back, her waist, her buttocks. Each kiss from her made him lose his mind even more.

_Pura caña, puro amor (Pure cane, pure love)_

A spotlight of bright light focused on them. Breaking apart, they both glanced up to see a black helicopter with the green letters, "Preventer Rescue," on the side of it. In the open door, a man with a brown extremely long braid yelled and howled at the scene below him.

_Ay macho _

The searchlight sparked as below, Heero held a small firearm in his hand. He had Relena standing and simply kissed her again.

_Mi macho (My man)_

Ignoring the frantic yells from the angry Preventer in the helicopter, his arm held her closer. She relished in the kiss and unverbally demanded more.

_Ese macho me lo ceno yo (That man I will eat up)_

_I will always love that song. It just inspired so many scenes in this short fic. Please feel free to write a review containing your opinion. I do not see an epliogue to this short story but I might consider it if I anyone is willing to push it. -Guera-_


End file.
